


Mother’s Day Introductions

by CarryOnMySwanSong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Good Peter Hale, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Meeting the Parents, Mention of Tragic Deaths, Mother's Day, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Sneaky Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is in his mid 20s, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnMySwanSong/pseuds/CarryOnMySwanSong
Summary: Stiles visits the cemetery, on Mother’s Day. Derek finds him there, but not where he was expecting.Due to the release of a new app that is allowing access to fics from this website, without consent… that makes money from ads shown while the app is being used, thus allowing the app owner to make money from my works, I am changing the access to my stories. I do not consent to any works published here to be used in third party apps, and I do not consent to those apps allowing others to make money from my creations. I apologize to any users who have been reading my fics without logging in, but I have to protect myself. Thank you for understanding.





	Mother’s Day Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> POV’s change from Stiles to Derek, and merge in the middle of Derek’s POV without a label. All POVs are written in third person. Past events are in italics.

**Stiles’s POV**

Stiles has done the research. He put in the hard work. He is ready. A little nervous, since today is the big day, but it isn’t as bad as he thought it would be. Probably has something to do with the fact that he is going to go see his mom, after he is finished. 

_ When the town of Beacon Hills was established, a very large dedication monument was placed in, what is now, the very center of the cemetery. Under which, what changed to a memorial to the Hale Family, was a vault. Not many people were buried in this vault. Those that aren’t, still have their names and birth and death years chiseled on its base. There are a lot of names, but some are missing. _

_ Stiles had visited his mother a couple of months after he and Derek became official, and true to his nature, Stiles’s curiosity got the best of him. He went to lay a rose at the base of the Hale Memorial, and found that all those lost in the tragic Hale fire, were missing. He vowed to have them added, even if he had to do it in secret.  _

_ It would be two years before he was able to master the spell to permanently carve words into stone. The hard work would pay off, though. _

_ Stiles talks to his dad about his idea and, good man that he is, Noah helped him figure out the names and birthdays of everyone lost. Stiles even asked Peter, who was reluctant to help, though he did, eventually. Peter filled in the blanks of those the police couldn’t identify. Sadly, there was a life lost that hadn’t had a name yet and Stiles’s mood had darkened when he added the final entry to the list of those lost in the fire, as simply “Baby Hale”, with the year of the fire. Under that name, Stiles added Derek’s sister, Laura, since she was the most recent death. _

It is the name at the top of the list, that he is focused on today. He is gifting his chosen family with the proper memorial they deserve. 

Stiles exhales a shaky breath as he adjusts his tie and runs his fingers through his hair. He takes another deep breath, steels his nerves, and walks to the large monument. It is very early in the morning and he knows he won’t be caught.

Stiles stands on the short path leading to the monument. Concentrating, he wakes his magic to full charge, silently reveling in the way it lights up under his skin and flares in his eyes. He feels the power start from his chest and radiate out. Once it reaches his fingertips, he sweeps his hands in the air and cleans the walking path until the concrete looks like it was freshly laid. Next, he does the same for the entrance to the underground tomb and the stairs leading down into it. He doesn’t think it appropriate to enter, so he leaves it alone. 

Once everything but the monument itself is clean, he lays out a towel he brought with him, and pulls a piece of paper from his pocket. Kneeling on the towel, Stiles sets the piece of paper on the ground in front of him. He concentrates, allowing his magic to fill him, once more. It pulses with anticipation, waiting for his instructions. Taking a deep breath, he holds his hands side by side, palms facing the stone, thumbs touching. Lining up his hands, and looking down at the paper, he lets his mind and magic meld for the task at hand and power flows from his palms.

He is at it for over three hours, before the final name, Laura Hale, is carved in the stone. It is time consuming, delicate work, and he wants to ensure the monument doesn’t get damaged by accident. The magic begins to take its toll and sweat is trickling down the sides of his face, and down the center of his back from the effort. Once he is finished, the magic flowing from his hands dissipates and he looks up, a smile bubbling up from his belly and warming his face.

He catches his breath and sits on the towel, trying to regain feeling in his legs. Once he feels he has enough strength built back up, the last thing he does is clean the monument itself, and blanket the ground around it in several rows of Fairy House flowers. Satisfaction shows on his face, as the monument looks as new as it did the day it was installed, with the addition of the new names. Exhaustion starts to seep into his bones, but he knows he can’t sleep here, even though everything in him wants to. 

He sits in quiet contemplation as he builds his nerves back up. He is actually here to introduce himself to the Matriarchal Alpha, who just so happens to be his boyfriend’s mother. He knows she isn’t actually in the vault or buried anywhere on the grounds but this place is symbolic, and he can still feel the power of it. He knows that if her spirit were to visit Beacon Hills, this is the place she’d pick.

Stiles takes a deep breath, while his eyes are closed, and clears his mind. He focuses on what he wants to say and begins.

“Hello, Alpha Talia Hale. I am  Mieczyslaw Stilinski. Most people just call me Stiles. I am the Spark of Beacon Hills, and I am in love with your son…”

* * *

 

Derek wakes and stretches, spreading his whole body across the bed. Without thinking, he sweeps his hand along the side of the bed that isn’t his, and scrunches his face. He opens his eyes and blinks a few times, remembering that Stiles slept over at the Sheriff’s house so that they could have breakfast together. Today is Mother’s Day and both men would be honoring the women they miss the most.

He gets up and goes through his morning routine, then makes his way to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. He hums in appreciation, noticing that Stiles set the timer on it, before he left last night, so Derek would wake up to fresh coffee. He smiles as he fills his cup.

Once he’s had some coffee, and something to eat, he gets dressed, and heads out the door. Today, he’s decided to visit the Hale Memorial. Since rebuilding Hale House, and living on the grounds that his family died on, his feelings towards the space changed from one of sadness to feeling whole again. It feels more appropriate to visit his mother, where the rest of his family is honored, even if the most recent Hale deaths aren’t cataloged there. He thinks that maybe he can begin to finally plan to add the missing names.

Arriving at the cemetery, Derek parks his car and makes his way along the winding path. Halfway to his destination, he smells a familiar scent in the air. Stiles is here. Derek assumes he is visiting Claudia’s headstone and makes a beeline in that direction, hoping to see his love.

Disappointment crosses Derek’s face when he reaches the headstone of one Claudia Stilinski and there isn’t even a sign that Stiles has been there. Stiles’s scent is still on the wind, so he knows that the man is nearby. He continues to walk to the Hale Memorial, stopping short when he sees Stiles kneeling in front of it. He moves closer when it looks like Stiles is going to speak. Derek is very curious as to what he’s going to say. What he hears next, has Derek standing there, eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Hello, Alpha Talia Hale. I am  Mieczyslaw Stilinski. Most people just call me Stiles. I am the Spark of Beacon Hills, and I am in love with your son. Derek is such a good man. I didn't know you, but I have a feeling you’d be proud of him. He has come a long way from being the kid who first took the Alpha spark. He eventually gave it up to save his sister, and then became a True Alpha, after dying and coming back in a fully shifted Wolf. The Pack is stable, even if it is full of a bunch of misfits who love each other enough to kill and die for each other. I know Derek was never meant to be the Alpha, but I honestly couldn’t imagine anyone else keeping this town safe. I’m so proud to call him my boyfriend, my partner, and my Mate. One day I hope to call him my husband, but that is a different conversation entirely. What I want to do, today, is introduce myself to you and your family, and to thank you. I know you didn't have Derek as a gift to me, but I am so thankful he is in my life. I would have died, so many times, if it weren’t for him. My hope is that I can be a man that you’d be proud to call Pack, as well as your son-in-law.”

By the time Stiles finishes saying his peace, he is sniffling. Derek is was actively trying not to let the tears in his eyes spill down his face. He decides to back up from where he’s standing and act like he was walking up, as he clears his throat. This gives Stiles a chance to stand, and fold the towel he brought. He stuffs the list of names in his pocket and turns around when he finally hears Derek.

His expression sinks as he takes in the blank face of his Mate. “I’ll just..” and he makes a vague motion in the direction of the small path and starts to walk away, embarrassment making his face hot and red; rejection making his heart heavy. 

“Stiles! Wait!” Derek finally shouts, coming to his sense. What Stiles thought was anger or rejection, is just shock. Derek had no idea Stiles felt the way he does. They hadn’t talked about being Mates. Taking the step from being normal human boyfriends, to crossing the cultural barrier into werewolf mating rituals. Which is basically a marriage contract.

Stiles puts his hands in his pocket as he’s walking and then he hears it.

“Misha Stilinski, you get your ass back here, or so help me!” 

Stiles stops walking and winces at the nickname, but slowly smiles as he realizes the tone is playful, not angry.

He turns around and faces Derek, an expression of shyness on his face. Derek motions for him to come back, with his arm out like he wants to hug Stiles. 

And that’s just what he does, when Stiles gets to him. He slings he arm around Stiles’s waist and pulls him close. “What are you so afraid of? You smell terrified.” 

“I… uh..” Stiles stammers and then just gestures wildly to the monument and surrounding space. 

Derek follows the direction of his boyfriend’s flailing hands and the look of complete shock sweeps over his face. “You cleaned it! And put flowers in.”

“I did something else” Stiles mumbles, almost too quiet for Derek to hear. 

They walk closer to the monument and Stiles tries to squirm out of Derek’s grasp. He doesn’t let him and just squeezes him tighter. Stiles goes stiff once he hears Derek gasp in surprise. 

Derek lets Stiles go, as he falls to his knees, hand outstretched, running his fingers over the new text adorning the stone. He crushes some of the new flowers, but doesn’t pay them any attention. His eyes are swimming with tears as he traces each letter and number reverently his fingers.

“You did this?” he asks Stiles, not really expecting an answer.

“Yeah, Sourwolf, I did it for you. I wanted it to just be here when you next visited. I didn’t expect you to show up here. I assumed you’d just think Peter did it or something.”

“Oh Stiles, you beautiful idiot.”

He gets to his feet again, as he says this. He grabs Stiles and hugs him tight, tears silently falling down his face. Stiles brings one of his hands to Derek’s hair, toying with it reassuringly, and holds on to Derek’s middle as tightly as he can with his other. They stay like this for several minutes. 

“Hey, before we go, I have someone I need to introduce you to”, Stiles says, as he slowly ends the hug and steps back a little. He looks down at where Derek crushed some of the flowers and fixes them with a sweep of his hand. Derek looks at him curiously, but nods his head. They hold hands as they walk down the path and through the rows of headstones and end up in front of the one for Stiles’s mother.

Stiles kneels in front of it and uses his magic to clean the stone and clear the space of any fallen leaves or stray grass clippings. In the attached vase, he adds a bunch of snapdragons in assorted colors, his mom’s favorite flowers.

Stiles grabs Derek’s hand and pulls him down so that Derek is kneeling next to him. Stiles gives him a warm smile before turning back to his mom’s headstone.

“Hey Mom. I know it’s been a while. I miss you so much. The Pack is doing great. No new disasters, but Dad finally accepted that he has been Pack for at least the last few years. The Pack spend a lot of time at his house now. It’s actually really sweet how they all started calling him “Dad”. Anyway... Today is Mother’s Day and I wanted to come see you. You know how I go on and on about the Alpha of our Pack, and all the brave things he’s done? Well, he’s here with me now. Mom, this is Derek Hale. The love of my life. Derek, this is my mom, Claudia.” Stiles takes Derek’s hand and places it on the headstone, in the center of her name. As soon as Stiles lets go of Derek’s hand, a spark of light flashes under his palm for a brief moment. Derek looks at him, questioningly. 

“Wasn’t me, Der. I think that was Mom. I can feel her here, sometimes.”

Derek pulls his hand away and on his palm is a rapidly disappearing symbol. It is a heart with three dots under one of its sides. Derek knows this symbol, because of the books Stiles has scattered around their home. It is an Angelic symbol that means “universal love”. 

“I guess that means she accepts you.” Stiles smiles wide at Derek and kisses him, deeply.

Derek and Stiles linger for a moment, before they both stand. They walk hand in hand until they have to separate to get to their own vehicles. They kiss before they depart, and both drive back to their shared home. 

Once they both arrive, Derek waits for Stiles to climb out of his Jeep and join him on the porch, before he opens the door. When he does, Stiles is greeted with a very loud shout of “HAPPY MOTHER’S DAY, PACK MOM!” 

Stiles stands there in shock. The whole house is full of people. Melissa, Chris, and Noah are there. The entire Pack, including spouses and children, extended family of the main Pack, and even Peter is there, with a genuine smile on his face, no less.

Derek guides him into the dining room, to table full of food and a large tower of plates. Everyone else follows in behind them and lines up. “Let’s eat!” he declares. 

After everyone has gotten a plate and sitting on whatever chair or surface they can, Stiles looks around at his giant family and he can’t help but feel his eyes get a little misty. A single tear slips free and Derek catches it with his thumb. No words are exchanged because the whole house has the sweet scent of love and happiness floating in the air. Derek leans in and Stiles meets him halfway, in a tender kiss.

Today is a very good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Mother’s Day. My own mom is alive but I haven’t seen her in a very long time. Life and circumstance. We are in contact but I miss her very much.
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Fairy Lantern Flower Info and Meaning](http://www.flowersociety.org/fairy-lantern.html)   
>  [Angelic Symbol Chart](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/02/e5/61/02e561a7856c058919ce1d439511081a.png)   
>  [Snapdragon meaning, under “ANTIRRHINUM”](http://www.daleharvey.com/Directory/articles-of-interest/LANGUAGE+OF+FLOWERS/Meaning+of+Flowers.html)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Beta'd by @arrow-guy on tumblr
> 
> * * *
> 
> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going!


End file.
